In the last 10 to 15 years the use of personal watercraft has dramatically increased in the United States. Along with an increased interest in riding has come an increased interest in machines with higher performance. Today, personal watercraft machines are capable of reaching speeds in excess of 50 miles an hour. It is also quite popular to ride today's machines over rough water and over wakes produced by other craft to increase the thrill and the enjoyment of riding.
In addition to being faster, today's personal water craft are also larger. As a result, they are capable of carrying multiple riders. Due to the increased speeds and the tendency to ride over rough waters, it can be difficult for passengers to stay on the watercraft. Currently, passengers stabilize themselves by holding on to parts on the watercraft, or by wrapping their arms around the driver. Unfortunately, at high speeds and on rough water it can be difficult to maintain a grip on the driver—especially if the driver and/or the passenger are wet. Accordingly, the passenger can frequently lose her hold on the driver and be thrown from the watercraft.
Currently there is a need for devices and methods that are useful to help watercraft passengers stay on their watercraft.